Buckrowbabb
During the year of 42 bby Buckrowbabb was a happy five year old child until his parents were killed by Tor Visla leader of the Deathwatch at the time. he grabbed a bag filled with necessities like a light saber clothes food and water then he ran. He was later found by Jaster Mereel and the true Mandalorians a group of Mandalorians fighting the death watch for some time. at one point in this period he saw a wrecked speeder truck that had been used by the death watch. he soon got to work replacing parts and repairing the speeder after one year it was finally finished. when the Jedi were sent to attack the true Mandalorians buck changed sides fighting the Mandalorians. Soon he became a Jedi apprentice at age 13 he was sent on mission with his master Kola Dier and was a close friend of Ferus Olin. Then the clone wars broke out. Buck Rowbabb was at Geonosis with his master who was sadly killed having see enough death he became very angry and attacked all the droids on Geonosis. the clone wars was a rough time for him. he was not a very good jedi starfighter pilot but could fly bombers arc-170's and laat/i's. he was excellent at lightsaber combat and was one of the few jedi to learn juyo/vaapad developed by mace windu. He was in the squad Wolfpacks for a while. He then went to Josh Hardcases squad but was never really happy then he became a Sith learning under Han windhover and Agathor legend. soon he was to betray the Sith then he would join the Jedi again. He joined han as his son and wound up almost always getting his butt kicked when he would attack him. Soon he met Noah00 Skywalker, who would adopt him as a brother. Noah was one of the only people he revealed his origins to. He soon met his best friend Rune Droidslasher, who was a clone trooper but his best advisor during the clone wars. He soon broke the Jedi code and got married to Jess Argentray, a Sith lord. However she soon turned to the light side of the Force. He was to reveal his true identity to her and Rune, because they were the only two people he trusted during the clone wars. He later left the Jedi order and joined the Altisian Jedi, a group of Jedi who didn't follow the rules of the council, but still reported to them. He could fight with incredible persistence, slicing, dicing and blasting his way through droids like they were butter. He eventually told Han his true identity. Han was always quite relaxed, but angry or most of the time he couldn't seem to care. Buck was a trusted and respected Jedi who was a maverick like Qui-Gon Jinn. Buck Rowbabb was in his early twenties during the clone wars and aided Plo Koon in the mission to ice berg three. he had many friends and many weapons in his arsenal, including the famed cryo-cannon. He could seem gruff, but was actually a very nice man who had a huge heart. He was fluent in Mando'a and wore armor some of the time. He was present at the battle of Coruscant, while Kenobi and Skywalker went aboard the Invisible Hand, he lead a squadron of arc-170 starfighters into combat piloting one himself his best friend rune was on his right-wing as usual. Vulture droids attacked Rowbabb and his men. The squadron made quick work of the first wave, and then they received orders to attack a ship neighboring the Invisible Hand. He and Rune landed on the ship and fought their way to the computer to attack the Invisible Hand's weaponry. Sadly some droids had survived as they threw detonators into the reactor. Rune was shot in the back, causing a wound so nasty he couldn't walk. Picking up his best friend and leaving some of his belongings, he carried rune to the arc-170 and took off. Rune made a full recovery, but could have died if he had left him there. If Order 66 were to happen, he would survive due to his ability to use a variety of weapons and to blend into the crowd. He would protect his family and friends to the point where he came close to dying for them. However he got himself into a lot of trouble almost dying, as he barely could withstand the attacks sometimes. His friend Noah was usually the one to save him. He was excellent in fixing things and made a Republic attack shuttle out of wrecked pieces from them. Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Male Characters